Disney Movie Marathon
by LittleMissPerfect2
Summary: Lily hated James. James wanted to marry Lily, and wouldn't be happy with nothing less. And that was never going to change. So imagine their surprise when they find theirselves bonding over a common interest: Disney movies. Rated K. Jily friendship COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! So here is my second fic. Just something I wrote yesterday night in a poor attempt of avoiding Chemistry homework. I'm pretty sure it'll have just like two or three chapters, so don't expect some real big plot. That's about it. Hope you like it 3**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter.**

DISNEY MOVIE MARATHON

Chapter 1

"You should really think about it. I promise you, you won't regret it" said Lily to her best friend, Alice, on their way to the dining hall

"I'm sorry Lily. But no. I don't want to waste my afternoon watching some weird muggle extended photo in a VT"

"TV! IT'S CALLED TV, ALICE! I've told you a million times before" the redheaded felt kinda offended, "and it's not an 'extended photo', it's a movie. A Disney movie. And I'm sure you would love it. Pleeeaaase"

"We have a Potions essay due to tomorrow Lil. And we're not all geniuses like you. I just don't have the time. Sorry" Alice was just making excuses and they both knew it. But she didn't want to watch some weird confusing muggle thingy, no matter how much it hurt her best friend's feelings. Lily would forgive her eventually. And also, she couldn't afford to fail potions, not if she wanted to be an auror.

"Okay" said Lily bitterly, "I'll just watch them by myself. Not like I care. Good luck with your essay"

Lily Evans' day didn't get any better after that. Sirius Black turned her hair green during Charms, James Potter asked her out in Herbology and she had to pare up with Snape in Potions. After the incident last year, Lily had barely said to words to him; she was just so mad. What he had said just wasn't right.

Finally, the classes ended and the real fun started. She had been waiting for this all day long. The redheaded was having a Disney movies marathon that evening, all by herself, thanks to Alice. Only her family and her best friend knew about her OBSESSION with these movies. She knew she was kinda old for Cinderella and Toy Story. But honestly, she didn't care. They were just so bloody awesome, it was almost impossible not to like them. And that's why she wanted to share her joy with Alice, who didn't value her offer and made some poor excuse to get out. "It's better that way" Lily thought, trying to convince herself, "more popcorn for me".

So she went down to the kitchens (just because she didn't have detention and act like the Marauders didn't mean she didn't know where the kitchens were) to get some snacks, popcorn, pumpkin juice and some sandwiches so she could skip dinner and headed to the Room of Requirements. Once in the seventh floor, she closed her eyes and thought 'a place to have a Disney marathon'.

The door opened to reveal a huge room with soft coaches and an enormous screen, perfect to watch a movie. Except for one thing. Curled in an armchair, eating a chocolate frog was James Potter. You hear me, James bloody Potter, watching Hercules, so concentrated he didn't even notice Lily at first.

"What the...? What are you doing here Potter?" The redheaded asked harshly

"Merlin, Lily. You scared the hell out of me!" Screamed James, jumping out his seat and turning off the TV

"You heard. Are you stalking me Potter? I told you. I. Would. Never. Go. Out. With. You. Give up and give me a break" Lily felt considerably irritated. She had been looking forward to this evening for a long time and not even this guy would ruin it

"I didn't know you were so full of yourself, Lily flower. Not all I do is about you, you know" she laughed dryly, both of them knowing that was a complete lie, "okay, okay. Maybe ninety percent of the thing I do relate to you somehow. But not this"

"I should believe you're just here to amuse yourself with some Disney MUGGLE movies, you pure-blood wizard"

"Actually, that's about it. Remus showed me Cars in his TV last summer and I'm kinda addicted to this movies ever since" he made a pause and looked at Lily, who had her jaw wide open, "but please please. Don't tell anybody. Not even the Marauders know"

"Afraid they'll laugh at you if they knew you like Bambie?" Lily said in a mocking tone, "Merlin knows I don't want to be responsible to ruin your reputation"

"Exactly! I knew you would get it. That's why I like you, Lily flower"

"Don't call me that! I've told you a thousand times. And now, if you don't mind or if you do, I don't really care, I'm going to watch Mulan. So leave. Now"

"Hey, I was here first. I'm not leaving"

"Just. GO" Lily felt in the verge of tears. She just wanted to watch her childhood movies and think about the good old times when Petunia didn't hate her. When they were best friends. And she couldn't do that with James Potter annoying her a few meters away.

"Okay, Lily. Calm down" he sensed her distress and was doing the best he could to avoid her suffering, "we could watch the movies together. I promise I won't talk to you or try to ask you out"

The redheaded didn't want to agree, to surrender to her sworn enemy, but she wasn't about to let her pride keep her from watching her favorite movies. So she sat down in a black couch (obviously not the one where Potter was sitting) and played the movie with the remote control.

Lily Evans and James Potter sat in the room watching TV for at least four hours. They barely talked, but they shared their food and commented the movies while watching them, which James considered progress. They watch Mulan and Mulan II without stopping. When the second movie ended, they both sat quietly, until Lily yawned.

"I think we've had enough Disney for a day" James said

"No no, I'm okay" the redheaded said stubbornly. She didn't want to admit it, but she had actually had a really great time those couple of hours. Even the presence of Potter didn't irritate her as much as it normally did.

"If we keep going, you'll probably die of exhaustion and I really don't wanna be responsible of your death" it wasn't until Lily giggled softly that James realized how wrong that had sounded. "Not like that, Merlin. You know what I meant"

He laughed and she did too. And, even though it wasn't that funny, they kept laughing hysterically until their stomachs hurt and there were tears in their eyes. "Okay, so what if we repeat this next Friday? We could meet here after class and watch Beauty and the Beast or Toy Story 2"

Lily doubted. He was James Potter after all. The guy with whom she swore she would never spend time with. But Disney movies were her weakness and guilty pleasure.

"Hummm...okay fine. But you can't tell anyone. Not a single soul" she pointed him with her finger, "not even your Marauders"

"But I tell them everythiiing! We even have a code of honesty. I can't not tell them that you, Lily flower, accepted to go out with me"

"One, you lied to them today. Two, we are NOT going out. And three, if you don't promise, I'll just watch the movies myself" she stood up and began to move towards the door when James grabbed her wrist

"I surrender. Calm down. I promise, by Merlin's name, to not tell anyone"

"OK, see you Friday then. And don't forget the popcorn", said the redheaded, before walking away, leaving a very shocked and delighted James Potter alone, with his mouth hanging wide open. He had gotten a date from her love! Even if she didn't admit it was one. Baby steps, after all.

What was supposed to be a one Friday night movie marathon turned into two and then three, and slowly it morphed into some kind of weird James-Lily tradition. Every Friday, at five thirty they would meet at the Room of Requirement with snacks in hand. They would watch a movie or two, talk and just relax. The company of the other, inside their four walls of safety, felt familiar and nice. This didn't mean they felt the same way the rest of the time. Outside their personal cinema, they fought, screamed and cursed each other as much as they did before. The only thing that changed was that James stopped asking her newly made friends out so much, only twice a week or so.

Potter and Evans really tried to keep everything secret, made excuses about where they were going and acted as normally as they could. Not that they fooled anyone. Everybody knew there was some a secret between the two of them. They both didn't come to dinner the same days and weren't in the common room every Friday. The Marauders and Lily's roommates and friends interrogated them all the time, trying to solve the mystery. And people all over Hogwarts started creating rumors about what was going on. The students' favorite was that Jily (as they called them) sneaked out once a week to an empty classroom to shag. Both Lily and James tried to deny it, but their meetings didn't stop, they just enjoyed them too much. So the rumors kept going. Students, from first to seventh years, had bets about the topic and (secretly, of course) the teachers did too.

 **That's a wrap! Did you like it? Want me to continue? Or did you hate it with all your soul? Tell me in the reviews. I'll probably update tomorrow afternoon or in two days. BYE ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter and the last one too. Thank you for your support before, I wasn't sure would like it. I realized I didn't say when does this story takes place earlier so I'll just tell you now. Better late than never. I imagined it in their sixth year.**

 **Also, I know the majority of the Disney movies I mention hadn't been released in the Marauders age, but I thought it would be fun, so ignore that fact.**

 **Thank you and here goes your chapter**

DISNEY MOVIE MARATHON

Chapter 2

"Hey, ready for Tangled?" said Lily one Friday as soon as she arrived to the Room of Requirement. James was already there waiting

"Is it really necessary? In my opinion, we should watch Cars. It's so much better"

"No! You chose the movie last week, it's my turn now. Suck it, Potter"

She played the movie and went to sit next to James in the couch. They have gotten so far, from sitting in different corners of the room to next to each other. And they were both happy with their progress (even if Lily wouldn't admit it).

Thirty minutes into the movie, the redheaded yawned and snuggled closer to her secret friend and put her head in his shoulder. James stiffened at first, but quickly relaxed and took advantage of the situation by wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Surprisingly, they didn't feel awkward at all in that position; the opposite, actually. It felt really natural to be seating that way, just holding each other closely.

"Have you heard the rumors?" asked Potter, breaking the silence

"About us? Of course. Everybody is talking about it. I hate it" Lily said angrily, "it bloody annoys me how we can't hang out as friends without people thinking we are shagging"

"Well, to be fair, we have been kinda sneaking around. And I have asked you out more times than I can count"

"But I've also rejected you the same amount of times"

"Am I really that obnoxious? That you hated me that much?" James asked out of the blue, feeling abnormally insecure

"The truth?" he nodded, "kinda. You chased me around all the time and knew exactly how to push my buttons. But, and I'm being really honest with you know, now that I've got to know you, I realized you're actually not a bad bloke. Irritating and immature? Yes. But not bad. And I actually like you. As a friend, of course."

"As a friend uh? I think I can deal with that. You know Lily flower", she glared at him but didn't correct him, "I always said I wouldn't settle for anything less than being your boyfriend. But I´m actually okay with being just friends. I like you as a friend too."

"Well, I always thought I would hate you forever, so clearly something changed along the way" they smiled at each other knowingly, the forgotten movie making noises in the back

"And maybe someday we could get to be more than just friends…" James started

"Please Potter, don't ruin it"

"Yes ma'am"

****** (MEANWHILE WITH THEIR FRIENDS)

Three of the four Marauders found themselves in the Gryffindor common room on a Friday night, bored out of their minds. Remus was studying, Peter was eating candy and Sirius was lying on the couch, half asleep. They were supposed to be planning their weekly prank but James had ditched them, so couldn't do anything. Many people thought that Potter was the unofficial leader of the Marauders and even though the rest didn't like to admite it (especially Sirius), that had been proved right lately. They felt empty without their Prongs.

On the other edge of the room, near the fire, Lily's friends, Alice and Marlene, felt the same way. They missed their dear redheaded, always chatting and helping them with their homework.

"Hey Marauders" yelled Marlene when the boredom came to a breaking point, "what the hell is Potter doing with our Lily and when is he bringing her back?"

"We wonder the same thing, darling" Sirius answer, his voice raspy, still sleepy

"It's true. Prongs has never hidden something from us this long. It is starting to worry us" helped Moony

"We could ask them what's going on" suggested Peter. Everybody looked at him like he was crazy; they had tried that a million times and it had never worked out. No one liked his ideas, except for Alice, who looked like shot by lighting: eyes wide open and slightly crazy.

"That's actually not a bad idea. We could ambush them when they get here. And stare at them intensely. Until they get really uncomfortable. And tell us the truth. It can't fail"

At first, everybody looked at Alice like she was nuts, probably because she looked like that, but as they thought about it, her plan made sense. Lily and James wouldn't be able to lie in the middle of the common room with every Gryffindor looking at them. It was decided, as soon as they got there, it was happening.

Sadly, they had to wait almost an hour for that. Boredom was eating them from the inside out and they were feeling pretty desperate. The four Marauders and the two Gryffindor girls were considering just ditching their plan, when Jily arrived. James' glasses were crooked and Lily had some popcorn in her hair. Weird. Evans was laughing of some joke Potter had said and he was smiling; they weren't yelling at each other like always. Even weirder.

"So what have you guys been up to?" asked Marlene casually

"And NO LIYING this time" added Sirius

"What do you mean? We...we haven't…no" everybody knew Lily was a horrible liar, including herself, "okay, we've been busted"

"Spill" said Alice, "what is going on between you two? You know we wouldn't judge you if you were shagging. I mean, maybe we would laugh and ask a lot of gross details, but no judging."

"Merlin, no. That's not it. You've got it all wrong" James answered shocked. He had heard the rumors but didn't think his best friends and Lily's believed them

"No. All these afternoons we've actually been…" Lily looked at her friend, asking him for permission. He nodded, "watching Disney movies. That's all"

All the friends glanced at each other, temporally mute. Until Marlene, a muggle born, and Remus, half blood, broke the silence with their laugh. L ike, hysterically, with tears running in their faces and a lot of finger pointing at Jily. The rest of them, pure bloods that barely knew what a movie was, just stared blankly, waiting for an explanation. And James and Lily were blushing, looking more than slightly embarrassed.

"You….Disney…..sneaking…movies" said Marlene and Lupin between peals of laughter

"Care to share, Moony or Prongs?" asked Padfoot after a while, annoyed

Remus took a deep breath before talking, "Disney movies are like really long animated wizard pictures with sound, designed for ten year olds"

That's when everyone started to laugh too. It was just too funny, they couldn't help it. And admittedly, both Lily and James cracked a smile too.

"You know, it was all worth it", James whispered at Lily

"Yes, it was" she answered, giving him a kiss in the cheek

FIN

 **Well, that was it. It's done, completely. Did you like it? I know it could have been better, but it was really hard (that's what she said ;)) Please leave a review or something, tell me your thoughts. And also, if you would like a story about something/someone in particular, send me an inbox. I take requests :D BYEEE**


End file.
